<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me tender as the night time falls by MostlyxInfinite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771054">hold me tender as the night time falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite'>MostlyxInfinite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Swooning, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>forcing myself to write every day by writing drabbles</p><p>-<br/>title from Ethan Jewell's 'Books'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. with bullets and pages of trade magazines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Woohyun: You know, there was a time I would've died for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title from 'Boy With a Coin' by Iron and Wine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woohyun runs his finger around the rim of his glass before taking a sip of the whisky. “You know, there was a time I would’ve died for you.”</p>
<p>“And you won’t now?” Sunggyu asks, leaning his back against the bar, his focus solely on his ex.</p>
<p>A sly smile slips onto Woohyun’s lips. “I didn’t say that.”</p>
<p>Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “So are you in?”</p>
<p>“I could be persuaded.” Woohyun says with a suggestive undertone to his voice.</p>
<p>The elder can’t help but snort at the implication and reaches over for Woohyun’s drink, lifting it to his lips and finishing the remainder. The glass lands back on its coaster and he holds Woohyun’s cheek. “Then let me persuade you.” He whispers and takes his ex’s lips with his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Sunggyu drawing hearts all over Woohyun's cast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title from Khai Dreams' 'Ultimately'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woohyun can’t take it anymore, <em>if Sunggyu draws one more heart-</em> “Stop. This is so out of character for you and I can’t handle it.”</p><p>Sunggyu just rolls his eyes and finishes the heart he was drawing. After capping the sharpie he leans back in his chair to look at his boyfriend: right arm covered in a cast and laying in a hospital bed. “I’m being a loving boyfriend. Don’t you want me to be a loving boyfriend?”</p><p>“Not after you laughed when I fell into the bleaches and broke my arm.” Woohyun deadpans.</p><p>“In my defence, I didn’t know it was broken when I laughed and <em>you went <strong>through</strong> the plastic barrier</em> – it was hilarious, and to my credit, once I knew you had broken it I was at your side the whole time holding your hand.” He uncaps the sharpie again. “Now let me draw hearts and write ‘Sunggyu loves Woohyun’ all over it.”</p><p>Woohyun rolls his eyes but moves his arm so it’s easier for Sunggyu to access.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. all I need, darling, is a life in your shape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Sunggyu: I'm actually quite in love with you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from Mitski's 'Strawberry Blond'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woohyun gulps, his hand tightening around the rag. “Do you hate me or something?” he feels a tightness in his chest as the words leave his mouth.</p><p>He watches Sunggyu pause briefly before continuing to run the soapy sponge over the car bonnet. “No. I’m actually quite in love with you, really.” Sunggyu says while dipping the sponge in the bucket and moving on to the windscreen.</p><p>Woohyun asks Sunggyu to repeat himself because he’s obviously hearing things.</p><p>Sunggyu rolls his eyes but complies. “I said, that I’m actually quite in love with you.” He says it with such nonchalance that Woohyun can’t help but drop his jaw and gape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. cause I'm still beating like a drum, two roses in the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Sunggyu forgets something before going to work</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from 'Hollow Moon' by Arlington</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunggyu slips his jacket over his shoulders and reaches for his briefcase, just as he’s about to open the front door Woohyun’s voice pulls him back in.</p><p>“Haven’t you forgotten something?” Woohyun says, sitting on the back of the couch, looking up at Sunggyu.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sunggyu says striding over to Woohyun and dropping a quick kiss on his lips. “I love you.”</p><p>Woohyun blinks a few times before opening his hand and revealing Sunggyu’s keys. “I meant these but okay.” His cheeks are pink as he leans up to kiss Sunggyu again. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I look around and sin city's cold and empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Woohyun staring admiringly at Sunggyu from across the room. A friend whispers into Woohyun's ear: 'Why are you so thirsty?'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from The Weeknd's 'Blinding Lights'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woohyun lets his gaze follow Sunggyu's movements from across the room, admiring the elder's presence and subtle movements as he types away at his laptop and the furrow of his brow as he backspaces and tries again. He listens to his best friend gag beside him and sighs, his pen falling from his fingers as he glares at Sungyeol. “What?”</p><p>Sungyeol makes a face. “You’re gross; all lovesick and swooning from a distance. It's disgusting.” He throws his hand in the general direction behind him to gesture at the couch in the back. “Just go talk to him.”</p><p>He inhales sharply and grabs Sungyeol’s hand before anyone can notice where he’s pointing, <em>who he’s pointing at</em>. “the hell are you doing? <em>He could’ve seen you</em>.” Woohyun hisses and begins packing up his things quickly – he never should’ve invited Sungyeol to <em>Last Romeo</em>, now his covers blown and it’ll be at least <em>a week</em> before he can come back safely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I just wanted you to watch me dissolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Woohyun gets a worrying text from an unknown number</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from absofacto's 'Dissolve'<br/>-<br/>i wasn't going to post this but i'm sad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woohyun stares at the text he’d just received, his eyes wide and heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unknown Number – i want to die – 01:12</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t think twice about unlocking his phone and calling the unknown number. His hands are shaking as he holds his phone to his ear and listens to the phone ring: once, twice, three times, four-</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p>“You just texted me and I’m worried and I want to talk.”</p><p>A silence hangs between them for so long that if Woohyun’s phone didn’t beep at him when someone hung up he’d be sure this stranger had.</p><p>He runs a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry, this is weird but I’m worried about you.” He doesn’t get a verbal response, only the sound of sheets rustling.</p><p>“Fuck um-“ Woohyun swallows and decides to do what he does best: <em>talk.</em> “My name is Nam Woohyun, I’m in my second year of my major in practical music and my music history class is currently <em>kicking my ass</em> but that’s okay because one my friends is helping but he’s also not helping because he isn’t a music major, he’s a history major but I guess it’s something.” His eyes scan the room until they land on his next talking point.</p><p>“My mum wants me to move back in with her under the geese of me helping out more at the restaurant but I think she just misses me – I also can’t move back in with her because I’m currently renting a share house and my lease isn’t up until like September and its only February and one of my housemates, Sungjong, uses up all the fucking hot water and then spends an hour getting ready in the morning, it's<em> ridiculous</em>. Like I just wanna shower and do my hair – is that too much to ask and <em>don’t even get me started </em>on Myungsoo.”</p><p>“Myungsoo can’t clean up after himself to save his life. Like do your bloody dishes, don’t let them pile up in the sink for me to do and it wouldn’t hurt for someone else to do the cooking for once, I cook every night and it's so tiring because they’re all picky and like I’m lactose intolerant so I can’t have the diary and no one seems to get that? Like I can’t have anything they cook because its all got a huge fucking amount of butter in it and <em>my stomach kills me-“</em></p><p><em>“Do you always talk this much?”</em> the stranger says with an amused infliction of his voice.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, it’s a nervous habit.” A few moments pass. “Are you okay?”</p><p><em>“Yes- no.”</em> he sighs deeply. <em>“No, I’m not okay.”</em></p><p>Woohyun sits up straighter in his bed. “Talk to me, I’ll listen.”</p><p>The stranger hesitates. <em>“Are you sure?”</em></p><p>“Yeah, of course, I mean you just heard a lot of my minuscule problems, let me help you with yours, its good just to talk about them.”</p><p><em>“Okay…” </em>he breathes in deeply.<em> “I’m Sunggyu.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sometimes we fall in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: palm kisses</p><p>TW for mentions of past self harm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from 'Summer Nights' by SIAMES and Barbie Williams</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunggyu wakes to the feeling of lips pressing softly to the tips of his fingers, then said lips moving to the palm of his hand and edging towards the inside of his wrist. Once Sunggyu realises their destination he snatches his hand away and holds it close to his chest. “Stop that.”</p><p>He listens to the man beside him sigh and feels fingers brush part of his fringe from his forehead. “I’m sorry.” He says and Sunggyu finally opens his eyes.</p><p>Narrowing them, he hits Woohyun’s hand away from his face and puts an arm’s length of distance between them. “I’ve told you not to do that.”</p><p>Woohyun’s brow furrows. “I know, but, hyung-“</p><p>“If you know then don’t do it.” Sunggyu snaps and throws himself out of bed. After slamming their bedroom door shut he finds himself seething in front of the coffee machine, watching the liquid drip, drip, drip. His mind is swarming with so many thoughts and emotions that he doesn’t realise he’s began scratching into the soft skin of his wrist until Woohyun’s hand stops him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Gyu.” He says again.</p><p>Sunggyu’s mind clears of all anger and he nods, eyes now trained on the irritated skin of his wrists and the faint silver scars accompanying it. “I know you mean well,” he lifts his gaze to meet Woohyun’s, “but please don’t.”</p><p>He lets himself be pulled into Woohyun’s arms and feels the movements of his lips on his neck as he speaks. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me.”</p><p>Sunggyu shakes his head and returns the embrace. “No, you came exactly when I needed you, Woohyun, exactly when I needed you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. breathe in, breathe out, let the human in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: inspired by a scene from a conjuring of light by ve schwab</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from 'Human' by Of Monsters and Men</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunggyu strains his ears to listen to the call of the last birds and the wind rustling the leaves of the Silver Wood. He’s so tired.</p><p>He breathes deeply through his nose, ash and metallic stench fills his nostrils as the cold of his world seeps back into his bones, the warmth of the other world gone again. He’s so tired.</p><p>The throbbing in his head intensifies and all Sunggyu can think is <em>home, this is home. </em>This cold, unfeeling world is home, not the floral-scented world he’d given up everything for. This is home and now, Sunggyu will die here.</p><p>Footsteps crunch the faded grass and a voice cuts through the wood. “Get up.” The voice says and then repeats himself when Sunggyu gives him no response. “Get up.”</p><p>A foot knocks itself against Sunggyu’s to prompt a reply out of him. He sighs. “No.”</p><p>Familiar hands grab at his and tug him upwards. “I said get up, <em>Sunggyu</em>.”</p><p>Sunggyu snatches his hands back, falling back onto the hard earth and knocking the air from his lungs. He opens his eyes to glare up at the man. “And I said no,<em> Woohyun</em>.” he pants.</p><p>“Too fucking bad, Sunggyu.” Woohyun says, managing to wrap his hands around Sunggyu’s wrists and pull him completely to his feet this time. “The people need their King.”</p><p>“They don’t need me, Woohyun.” He manages to get out as the throbbing triples and the air returns to his lungs in short gasps.</p><p>Woohyun glares at him and slings Sunggyu’s arm over his shoulder and wraps his own around his waist. “Fuck the city then – it’s always been us, Sunggyu, just us, and I need you.” He says and begins walking, taking small steps to compensate for Sunggyu’s lack of energy, lack of magic fuelled energy.</p><p>“But I am nothing now.” Sunggyu can’t believe how small his voice sounds as he finally admits what’s been gnawing away at him. His magic drained and gone, not a drop runs through his veins anymore. None. All he’s ever known is the magic that courses through his blood, even as a slave he still had his magic, and now, <em>it’s gone. </em>Sacrificed to save a world that wasn’t even his.</p><p>“You’re like me now, Sunggyu, and I’m not nothing.”</p><p>“You don’t get it, Woohyun, my magic- <em>it’s gone.</em>”</p><p>“You say that like I didn’t notice the lack of your Antari eye.” Woohyun rolls his eyes and sighs, forcing Sunggyu to take another step forward. “Hardly anyone in this place has magic and they learnt to survive without it, I learnt to survive without it – you can learn to survive without it.”</p><p>They stop at the edge of the Woods, Sunggyu already breathing heavily after such a small distance. “How?”</p><p>Woohyun doesn’t take his eyes off the city below them and the castle casting a shadow over it. “By living.” He breathes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. but I can't help falling in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: "I loved you first."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from 'can't help falling in love' by haley reinhart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I loved you first.” The words slip free before Woohyun can stop them and he immediately regrets them, watching Sunggyu freeze; glass of champagne nearly at his lips and smile slipping from his face.</p><p>The champagne is set back down on the bridal table before them. Sunggyu doesn’t look at him. “What?”</p><p>Woohyun tries quickly to backtrack, he doesn’t want to have this conversation, especially not at Sunggyu’s wedding. “I didn’t mean- it’s nothing, hyung, I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“You said you love me.” Sunggyu states.</p><p>“No, I didn’t – just forget it, Sunggyu.” Woohyun denies weakly and desperately attempts to change the subject. “Soomin looks really beautiful in her dress, you’re really lucky-“</p><p>“Shut up, Woohyun.” the groom snaps and turns in his seat to face Woohyun – Woohyun refuses to look at Sunggyu. “What do you mean you love me?”</p><p>“You’re my best friend, of course, I love you.” He says, tearing at a corner of his placement card – the cream cardboard easily coming away. “Now just drop it, Sunggyu.”</p><p>He can see Sunggyu shake his head out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t want to – if you’re my best friend, then tell me the truth.” He leans in closer and asks Woohyun the question he never wanted to answer. “Do you <em>love </em>me?”</p><p>Woohyun can’t take his eyes off of Soomin: the bride dancing with her bridesmaids, smiling, laughing, looking completely ecstatic as she sends a large grin their way, and Woohyun returns it as he answers Sunggyu. “I’m gay, Sunggyu, and I love you, have since we were kids. But I’ve always known I never stood a chance because I’m your best friend and you’re mine, and then you met Soomin and I just knew she was perfect for you.” He turns in his seat to finally look at the elder.</p><p>Taking his hand he smiles at Sunggyu. “She makes you so happy, hyung, so fucking happy, and I love that you’ve found her and that you’ve married her, I really do.”</p><p>“But you love me too,”  Sunggyu says with what Woohyun thinks could be guilt swimming in his eyes.</p><p>Woohyun shrugs. “Who cares, I’ll get over it – plenty of other men in the world.” He lets go of Sunggyu’s hand and downs the rest of his champagne knowing he’ll soon be moving to the bar for the rest of the night. “It’s your wedding day, enjoy it: go dance with Soomin, cut the cake together, take a walk, be with her, hyung, just be with her.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, just be happy, Sunggyu, be happy and love her with no regrets.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. caught off guard by your favourite song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: realisation of a crush</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from 'good grief' by bastille</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it hits Sunggyu, it hits him like a brick followed by a house and an entire skyscraper­ – in other words, it hits him hard.</p><p>His eyes zero in on the cause of his internal dilemma and he glares; his stomach churning like Sunggyu’s about to lose his breakfast <em>and</em> lunch. His glare – more so a stare – is met by eyes from the other side of the pool and he’s quick to look away, cheeks red as he lifts the camera and captures a few shots of the first years about to dive off the pool’s edge.</p><p>Swallowing the tightness in his throat he lowers his camera and wanders back over to Myungsoo.</p><p>He slumps down next to his best friend and buries his face in his knees, “Fuck me, fuck this school, fuck life, fuck everything.”</p><p>Myungsoo nudges him with his elbow. “That wasn’t your ‘I don’t wanna be here’ catchphrase – what’s up?”</p><p>Sunggyu’s face grows hot and he groans. “I just came to the fucking realisation <em>that I like someone.</em>”</p><p>The younger lets out a snort, “you liking someone? Pull the other leg, hyung. The day you like someone is the day Sungyeol asks me out.”</p><p>His head snaps up, glaring at Myungsoo he hisses, “I can’t look at Nam fucking Woohyun without wanting to hurl out my guts! And when he looks at me my heart jumps out of my chest and <em>I want to scream!</em>” Sunggyu pulls at his hair. “My first crush since middle school and its fucking Nam Woohyun.”</p><p>“Shit, you’re actually serious?”</p><p>Sunggyu blinks at him. “No, this is just a joke, I’m pranking you,” he lays on the sarcasm thick before slapping the younger on the back of the head, “Of course I’m serious, idiot!”</p><p>After rubbing the back of his head, Myungsoo pats Sunggyu’s. “Welcome to the club, hyung.”</p><p>“I want out of the fucking club,” Sunggyu mutters and lets his eyes follow Woohyun up the side of the pool and to line up for his race, his stupid smile and snuggles tooth encourage the sick feeling in his stomach. His chest expands as he sighs, resting up against Myungsoo. “I don’t want to like him, I don’t want to like anyone, Soo-ah.”</p><p>Myungsoo squeezes Sunggyu’s hand, “I know, hyung, but I’m afraid we don’t get a choice in the matter.” He says as his own eyes following Sungyeol’s tall form.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. what's that suppose to be about, baby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Sunggyu: Imagine getting paid for being cute.<br/>Woohyun: You’d make millions.<br/>Sunggyu: I- um… thanks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from Years and Years' 'Breathe'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunggyu narrows his eyes at the impromptu ‘photoshoot’ Sungjong’s roped Myungsoo into; watching the pair with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently – they have thirty minutes before their Bridge Climb booking and Sungjong thought it was the perfect time to make use of Myungsoo’s photography skills and get photos for his Instagram outside the Opera House.</p><p>“Imagine being paid to look cute.” Sunggyu scoffs and takes his eyes off the pair to look at Woohyun instead – the younger busy typing away at a large message to Kibum and not paying any attention to Sungjong’s antics or Sunggyu’s displeasure in the situation.</p><p>Without missing a beat – or looking up from his phone – Woohyun replies, “You’d be making millions, hyung.” and clicks send – the blue text bubble filling his entire phone screen and some.</p><p>Sunggyu’s jaw drops open and his face flushes red. “I- um… thanks…” he mumbles and tries to hide his reddened face from the younger by looking away. His eyes immediately land on the other three of their seven, who at the moment seem to be filming some kind of Tiktok; Howon playing cameraman for Sungyeol and Dongwoo respectively.</p><p>Woohyun nudges his shoulder, “Hyung? You okay? You’re kind of red- don’t tell me you got sunburnt, I told you to reapply your sunscreen-“</p><p>He interrupts Woohyun and covers his face with his hands. “I’m not sunburnt! Just- just flustered.” He says and the words come out slightly muffled by his hands.</p><p>“Aw, hyung, that’s so cute! I can’t believe I got you flustered!” he can almost hear Woohyun’s boyish grin in his voice.</p><p>Sunggyu takes a deep breath, slaps his ever reddening cheeks and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Shut up, Woohyun.” He says and looks again towards Myungsoo and Sungjong – the pair now hunched over a phone and going through the photos.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Sunggyu can see Woohyun going to speak again – so he pushes himself off the railing and strides over to the pair. “Come on kids, we’ve got 25 minutes.” And taps the non-existent watch around his wrist.</p><p>Sungjong waves Sunggyu off and pockets his phone. “Yeah, yeah, hyung, it’s a twenty-minute walk, we’ll make it.”</p><p>The elder narrows his eyes at the youngest of their septet. “I hate to remind you, Sungjong-ah, but none of us knows our way around Sydney, so excuse me for leaving a few minutes in case of error.” he snaps and turns on his heel, readying himself to go round up the trio of Tiktokers.</p><p>Sunggyu can vaguely hear Sungjong mutter something to Myungsoo: “What’s got him in a mood?”</p><p>On his way towards the trio Woohyun goes to intercept him, “Hyung, I meant what-“</p><p>He levels the younger with his stare. “Woohyun-ah, we’re going to be late.” He says calmly and sidesteps around his best friend, quickly gathering up the trio and leading their septet towards their destination; Sunggyu choosing to walk alone at the front of their group, his shoulders hunched over in an obvious attempt at a ‘leave me alone’ vibe.</p><p>Everyone seems to have taken the hint and are keeping their distance much to Sunggyu’s relief… until they’re walking down Harrington Street and Woohyun decides to stride his way to the front and walk beside Sunggyu.</p><p>Sunggyu clenches his jaw and attempts to fasten his walk only for Woohyun to match him and essentially corner him at the traffic lights. The other five wisely keeping their distance.</p><p>He runs a hand through his hair, faces Woohyun and goes to speak. “Look, Woohyun-“</p><p>Only for Woohyun to interrupt, “Hyung, I meant what I said, you are cute and I’m sorry my teasing made it seem the opposite.” And sound rather genuine?</p><p>“Oh.” Is all he can say and he hates himself for blushing.</p><p>Woohyun nods his head dumbly and reaches for Sunggyu’s hand to hold, intertwining their fingers. “You’re very cute, hyung, adorable even and I really, <em>really</em> like you.”</p><p>“<em>Oh.</em>”</p><p>Woohyun narrows his own eyes at the elder, “What’s with <em>that</em> reaction?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Sunggyu says quickly and begins crossing the street with the crowd around them. “I really, <em>really </em>like you too.” He mumbles and the only indication Woohyun gives him to know he’s heard is a squeeze of his hand and that same boyish grin back on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 'cause I want you to be mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Woohyun accidentally tweets about his crush and Sunggyu messages him completely oblivious to the fact it's him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first and foremost, i hope everyone is safe and keeping healthy - here's a soft woogyu drabble to brighten your day :)</p><p>title from 'be mine' by ofenbach</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woohyun’s eyes widen as soon as he hits ‘tweet’ and the first tweet he sees on his timeline is one Sunggyu had tweeted less than ten minutes ago about the new Animal Crossing game and he immediately feels sick, racing to his profile and refreshing in a desperate attempt to delete it and hope that Sunggyu clears his notifications without checking them.</p><p>But before he even has the chance to scroll past his pinned tweet and delete anything a pop up appears at the bottom of his screen informing him that the man of the hour has already <em>liked and retweeted</em> said tweet. Woohyun just wants to wither away and die honestly.</p><p>He swallows his embarrassment and finishes scrolling to his new tweet, clicking on it and deciding not to delete it now that Sunggyu’s already seen the tweet meant for his private and completely secure and secret account dedicated to <em>feelings.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>midoriya izuku stan first human second <em>@wowwh</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>he doesn’t even realise how giddy and teenage girl like he makes me<br/>its like my heart only beats for him, like my smile only surfaces for him<br/>my brain turns to mush around him and ive really caught the feels bad</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>17:32 PM – Apr 1 – Twitter for iPhone<br/>203 Retweets – 745 Likes</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The phone slips from his hands, slides down his chest and onto the floor, his hands now moving up to take residence on his burning face. “I’m so fucked.” Woohyun groans and takes a moment to collect his thoughts. Sunggyu’s seen it. It’s <em>almost </em>like a confession. Sunggyu has to know its about him. He’s seen it. Sunggyu’s fucking seen it and has to know how Woohyun feels about him now. He has to, he isn’t <em>that </em>dense.</p><p>Turns out he is <em>that</em> dense as Woohyun reads the previews of the discord messages that await him on his lock screen, all but one from the elder, the one a simple ‘<em>lol</em>’ sent by Sungyeol and an attached image, definitely a screenshot of his failure.</p><p>Woohyun ignores the younger’s message in favour of opening Sunggyu’s.</p><p> </p><p><strong>gyuoverit </strong>Today at 17:35 PM<em><br/>So I saw your tweet…<br/>I’m kind of offended I didn’t know you had a crush on someone<br/>That should be illegal with us being best friends and all<br/>But I totally get it, crushes make you do weird things<br/>He sounds really cool though, how he makes you that happy<br/>I’m happy for you, Woohyun<br/></em><strong><strike>                                                     -<br/></strike>namcutie </strong>Today at 17:39 PM<br/><em>its not that i didnt not tell you intentionally<br/>it just slipped my mind and stuff i guess<br/></em><strong><strike>                                                     -</strike></strong><strong> <br/></strong><strong>gyuoverit </strong>Today at 17:40 PM<br/><em>You don’t have to justify yourself to me, dude</em></p><p> </p><p>Woohyun’s eye twitches at Sunggyu’s use of ‘dude’ – he and Sunggyu aren’t ‘dudes’, they’re shitty pet names and insults, not ‘dudes’. The only person Woohyun is ‘dudes’ with is Howon and that’s mostly due to their followings dubbing them the 2020 equivalent of ‘two bros chilling in a hot tub, five feet apart ‘cause they’re not gay’.</p><p>Without the words to reply to Sunggyu’s obliviousness and blatant awkwardness, <em>hurt</em>. Woohyun requests to video call and barely a second later Sunggyu’s face pops up on his screen.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey-“</em>
</p><p>“It’s you. My crush is you. That’s why you didn’t know I liked anyone because it’s you I like, hyung.” Woohyun tears his eyes away from the live feed of the elder and focuses on a print out of Shinsou’s face he has stuck over Mineta’s – taking his rightful place in class 1A as far as Woohyun’s concerned.</p><p><em>“Me?</em>”</p><p>“Yes, you.”</p><p>
  <em>“You like me?”</em>
</p><p>Fed up Woohyun turns his gaze back to Sunggyu and glares, “Weren’t you listening? I have the biggest gay crush on you, Kim Sunggyu, and you make me feel like a teenage girl talking to the guy she likes over Snapchat and getting a shirtless pic as the background image.”</p><p>Sunggyu’s figure goes fuzzy as he moves to sit up and his audio and video don’t synch up as he responds. <em>“Well, I have the biggest gay crush on you too.” </em>With a smirk, he continues. <em>“But you won’t be getting any shirtless pics from me.” </em></p><p>Woohyun scoffs and slumps forward to lay on his stomach. “You’re an asshole, why do I like you?”</p><p>
  <em>“Because I’m an asshole?”</em>
</p><p>“And you’re cute.”</p><p><em>“Well I like you ‘cause you’re Denki level dumb and cute,”</em> Sunggyu says while bringing his hand up to his face to conceal his obvious smile.</p><p>Woohyun rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore the slight insult-reference to an Anime Sunggyu hasn’t even watched yet. “Go on a date with me?” he says instead.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re in Seoul, Woohyun, I’m in Jeonju.”</em>
</p><p>“We can watch Netflix over Discord – it’ll be fun and then I’ll take you on a proper date when everything blows over.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll hold you to that.”</em>
</p><p>    </p><p>…</p><p>“Denki is only dumb after he excretes his power.”</p><p>
  <em>“Woohyun, face it, you’re both airheads with a lot in common.”</em>
</p><p>“Hush, Todoroki-like fool, I’m totally more Kirishima than Denki, you know nothing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. but in a moment my life's spark will wink out of existence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: sunggyu wakes up to woohyun crying</p><p>-<br/>title from 'prayer x' by king gnu because bf has the best ending song</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>banana fish fucked me up lol<br/>-<br/>dont worry there arent any banana fish spoilers in here - just that its fucking sad and i highly recommend.<br/>-<br/>also my writing is probably pretty rusty, I've just not been writing much - this is like a quick 20 minute drabble</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunggyu stirs to the sound of crying. <em>No</em>; sobbing. Strong, hiccup filled sobbing.</p><p>Its takes a moment but once the realisation kicks in he’s wide awake and desperately scanning the room for Woohyun. He’d been fine when Sunggyu had gone to bed; his eyes dry and glued to his laptop, audio blaring from his headphones. He was even smiling. <em>What could have happened?</em></p><p>He finds Woohyun curled up on the armchair in the corner, his eyes red and slick with tears and snot, bottom lip trembling as another sob claws its way out, his face illuminated by the light from his laptop.</p><p>Sunggyu jumps up and is by Woohyun’s side in three long strides. Woohyun doesn’t notice Sunggyu kneeling before him, or his hands that come to rest on his lap, his eyes stilled glued to the- Sunggyu leans to glance at the screen and- oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>He gets it now as he watches the familiar sequence of <em>Banana Fish’s </em>second opening playout. He lifts his eyes and is surprised to see Woohyun staring at him now.</p><p>“<em>Hyung-</em> Ash, he-“ Woohyun chokes out the three words before discarding his laptop to the side and slumping forward into Sunggyu whose arms are quick to wrap around the younger’s shaking form.</p><p>“I know, Hyun-ah, I know.” He whispers gently and wills his own tears away as he threads a hand through Woohyun’s hair and holds him close. “I told you <em>Banana Fish</em> would fuck you up.”</p><p>Woohyun’s sobs cease for a moment as he mutters in disbelief, “’fuck me up’? Hyung, <em>I’m ruined- </em>absolutely ruined-“ he gasps before his sobs begin again, “I’ll never be whole again, Gyu, they stole a piece of my soul.”</p><p>Sunggyu snorts, “Join the club.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact: all my banana fish folders are called 'gay sobbing' because thats the truth<br/>-<br/>also if you've seen/read banana fish, feel free to hit me up in the comments - all i do is cry now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>